Going Away or Falling Apart
by Firewriter23
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Camden have a friends daugther (Blair) about Simon's age, take him to Florida to relex and try and clear his mind before he heads off to college. Simon does something he knows he parents wont consider. Does he tell his parents what he did o
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Although I wish I owned Simon. :P xD  
  
A/N: This takes place after Simon's accident. He is leaving for college in about 3 weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Camden send him to Florida with a friend's daughter Blair. While in Florida Simon does something he knows his parents are going to be against and will not consider at all. Lucy and Kevin are still living in the garage apartment. Sarah and Matt and back visiting. Ruthie and Peter are still going out. And Mary and Carlos are looking for a place to live while staying at the Camdens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One (The News)  
  
"Simon! Can you come down here for a minute?!" Eric Camden yelled up the stairs. Eric turned and looked at his wife. "Are we doing the right thing? Sending him away like this?"  
"Were not sending him away. Were letting him take his mind off things by going somewhere. And Blair will be there to help him."  
Eric nodded and sighed.  
"Yeah Dad?" Simon said stepping down onto the last step.  
"Well we have just been informed that a friend of ours, he owns a beach house in Florida."  
"Dad -"  
"Just listen. And he's going to be in Glen oak for a while with his daughter. And we thought maybe you could go spend time at the beach house. you know to clear your head before heading off to college. And his daughter Blair will go with you in case you need anything."  
Simon sighed. "I don't know I was kinda just gonna pack my stuff you know? I have a lot to pack."  
"Simon at least meet them. They are coming over soon." Mrs. Camden said.  
"Alright. But I don't think I'll want to go." Simon said. He walked back upstairs. Annie smiled and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Eric walked into his office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - ------------------------  
  
"Kevin? Are you up here?" Lucy said walking into the apartment her and her husband Kevin lived in.  
"Yeah!" He walked out of the bathroom. "Hey something wrong?" he asked walking over a kissing her.  
"No.Yeah.I don't know.Mary and Carlos. They are looking for a place to live and well they need somewhere to stay for a while. And they would stay in the house but Matt and Sarah are back visiting for a few weeks. And well I was thinking."  
"You were thinking that they could stay up here with us until Matt and Sarah leave or they find a place of their own?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't know Luc I mean. It's kinda small and then adding them too it?"  
"I know Mary and she'll be up late so we could get up at normal time and do what we need, and then she'll get up later. Everything will run like clockwork."  
Kevin looked at Lucy and sighed. "Okay but only because you want this so bad." He said kissing her again.  
"Thank you so much! I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- ------------------------  
  
New York  
"Matt. Hurry up were going to miss our flight. "  
  
"Alright. I just can't get a hold of mom and dad. Someone is on the darn phone."  
"We'll call them from the airport in Glen oak."  
"Okay, okay." Matt grabbed his bags and walked out the door with his wife.  
They made it just in time to catch their plane.  
"I don't know who is on the phone but I want to find out."  
"Matt you know how it is at the house. Everyone needs the phone at some point. And if you don't get a hold of them we'll surprise them. They like that. And I'm sure they need that right about now."  
"Yeah you're right I guess they do."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- -----------------------  
  
ding, dong. "Eric that's them!"  
Eric walked to the door just as Annie and Simon got there. He opened the door. "Hey Mark. Nice to see you again." Eric shook his hand and let him and his daughter in. "This must be Blair?"  
"Nice to meet you Reverend Camden." Blair said shaking his hand then Annie's. Blair turned to Simon. "And you must be Simon?"  
"Yeah."  
"Nice to meet you. I hear we might be spending some time together."  
"Maybe."  
"How about we go sit down in the other room." Annie said leading them into the living room. "Blair always goes to the beach house by herself or with friends.And so she knows her way around there pretty well." Mark told Annie, Eric and Simon. Simon looked at Blair. He didn't want to admit it but she was pretty. She had brown shinny hair, brown eyes. And sounded very smart. He still didn't know if he wanted to go to Florida. Would it really help him clear his mind or was it just to get him out of the house. He didn't know.  
"Well Simon do you think your up to taking a week to go to Florida?" Mark asked him.  
"Simon nodded. "Yes. I want to go." What did he just say. He just told them he would go.  
"Great! Eric Annie when would he be ready to leave?" Mark asked  
"Um tonight maybe."  
"Okay well we'll come back later then." Mark said. He and Blair left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it was so long I had to start it all out someway. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Although I wish I owned Simon. :P xD  
  
A/N: This takes place after Simon's accident. He is leaving for college in about 3 weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Camden send him to Florida with a friend's daughter Blair. While in Florida Simon does something he knows his parents are going to be against and will not consider at all. Lucy and Kevin are still living in the garage apartment. Sarah and Matt and back visiting. Ruthie and Peter are still going out. And Mary and Carlos are looking for a place to live while staying at the Camdens.  
  
CaliGurl03- Thanks for the review! Jesse's Grl- Hey thanks for the review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two (Goodbye for now)  
  
Simon looked at everyone at the dinner table that night. This was his last dinner with them for a week or so. He had made the mistake of telling Mark and Blair he would go to Florida.  
"Simon. Blair will be here in an hour so you better be ready." Annie said to Simon who was staring at his plate of untouched food.  
Simon nodded. "Okay mom." Simon looked around the table to see everyone staring at him. "I'm not hungry.I'm gonna go finish packing." Simon said and left the table.  
"Mom, where is Simon going?" Ruthie asked.  
"Um.Well we didn't tell you but I guess we should.Simon is going to Florida with Mark's daughter Blair. We thought that maybe he could get away to clear his mind before college." Annie told everyone at the table.  
Everyone was quiet but it was interrupted by the door being open and then closed.  
Could it be Simon? Annie thought.  
Eric, Annie, Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Sam and David all ran to the front door.  
"Surprise!" Matt said setting his stuff down.  
"Oh my gosh! Matt, Sarah. What.What are you guys doing here?" Annie said hugging them.  
"Well were coming to stay for a while. We both have time off of school. And this is my time off of work. So here we are. Where's Simon?"  
Everyone looked at Annie and Eric.  
Matt and Sarah followed their looks. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"  
"Well."Annie started.  
"I'm going to Florida for a week or so. Mom and dad thought I could use the time to clear my head." Simon said coming downstairs with a suitcase.  
"Oh.Well I mean we'll still be here when you get back. We have this whole month off of school. They said this time is for everyone to go back and visit their families. That's how I got off of work." Matt said.  
Just then the door opened again. And it was pregnant Mary and her husband Carlos.  
"Matt!" Mary exclaimed throwing her arms around him. "Everyone's here that's awesome!" She said smiling and hugging everyone else.  
"Well not for long. Simon is going to Florida to clear his head." Ruthie told Mary who had her arms around her.  
Mary let go of Ruthie and looked at her parents then at Simon. "Really? I mean I know your probably feeling bad that the whole family is here but you know me and Carlos are staying with Lucy and Kevin until we can find a house of our own. Were moving to Glen Oak. "Mary hugged Simon "I love you bro."  
Ding, Dong.  
"That's Blair. " Reverend Camden said.  
Everyone gave Simon one last hug.  
"Come on in Blair." Annie said opening the door.  
"Wow is this you're whole family?"  
"Yeah this is most of them. But were still adding on." Eric said.  
"Well here is my cell phone number, and the beach house number and you have my dad's numbers."  
Simon smiled at everyone and left with Blair. In that second he was gone -not for good- just gone. Everyone continued to talk about everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- --------------------------  
  
Blair drove them to the airport without one word being spoken.  
"Simon that's our plane, come on." She said grabbing her book bag that she takes everywhere.  
Simon followed Blair onto the plane. Was this really a good idea? He thought to himself. As the plane started to take off he watch it fly over Glen Oak. What if I hate it there and want to come home? What if something bad happens while I'm in Florida? All he could think about was what could happen. Simon looked out the window but no longer saw Glen Oak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it took so long to put up chapter two but here it is! Please Review. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Although I wish I owned Simon. :P xD  
  
A/N: This takes place after Simon's accident. He is leaving for college in about 3 weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Camden send him to Florida with a friend's daughter Blair. While in Florida Simon does something he knows his parents are going to be against and will not consider at all. Lucy and Kevin are still living in the garage apartment. Sarah and Matt and back visiting. Ruthie and Peter are still going out. And Mary and Carlos are looking for a place to live while staying at the Camdens.  
  
CaliGurl03- Thanks for the review! Jesse's Grl- Hey thanks for the review! Ems- Thanks for the review! And the whole "its' kinda 'up to date' thing lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three (New Place, New People)  
  
The plane landed in Jacksonville, Florida. The beach house was located in Atlantic Beach. Blair rented a car and drove them to the beach.  
Simon looked out his window and looked at all the people walking around. He looked at the beach and the beach houses along the sand.  
Blair pulled into one of the driveways. "Okay this is it." she said shutting the car off and unbuckling her seat belt. Blair got out of the car and popped open the trunk.  
Simon walked and grabbed her bags and his.  
"I can carry my bags." Blair demanded.  
"Yes, but I should at least try to be a gentlemen." He said, kinda smiling.  
"Okay.Well thanks."  
Simon Followed Blair up the steps and into the kitchen of the beach house. It had a little island in the center and stuff around it. It was a pretty big room for a kitchen. Simon walked into the living room which was also another big room. They had a big screen TV, a DVD player and a VCR. Simon set the stuff down and continued to walk around the house. Simon took his stuff up to one of the rooms that Blair pointed out to be a 'Guest Room'. Simon walked downstairs and out the back door. He didn't know anyone there but he wanted to get away from Blair. She was NOT going to baby sit him all week. Simon started walking up the road. Simon stopped for a minute to take a look around and then remembered something. He pulled an address out of his pocket and looked at it. Simon walked father down the road and looked around for a taxi.  
"Um could you take me to Ocean Blvd? Please?" Simon asked the cab driver.  
"Yes sir." He said driving away.  
Simon looked out the window and looked at everything. Why was he here? Simon barely had any time to think before the cab pulled up into the street.  
"What house do you want?"  
"Um you can just drop me off here. I'll find the house. Thanks. "Simon said getting out of the car and paying the man. Simon watched the guy drive away and then he started walking down the road. Simon said his house was big and that there would be a red car and a blue car outside the house. Simon also looked for 429. That was the house number. Found it. Simon looked at the house. He walked up to the door slowly and knocked.  
"Simon! What are you doing here?" The person said opening the door.  
"Well I was in town so I thought I would visit you, if that's okay?"  
"Of course! Come in. So what brings you here?"  
"Well after what happen at home mom and dad thought I should get away to clear my head and well they sent me here and I'm here with a girl Blair."  
"A girl? She cute?"  
"Man! I'm not worried about that, but yeah she is. I guess you didn't hear about what happen?"  
"Oh yeah. I heard. Ruthie told me."  
"figures. She tells everyone everything." Simon said. "Robbie I'm glad you're here. You're a lot easier to talk to then anyone else."  
"Thanks Simon. Well you need a ride back?"  
"Yeah but u better drop me off a few houses down I don't want Blair to tell mom and dad."  
"True." Robbie and Simon went out to Robbie's car and Robbie drove Simon back to the street the beach house was on. "If you need me you know where to find me." Robbie said. He reached out and hugged Simon. "Oh and if I were you take advantage of Blair with you." Simon smiled and got out of the car, waved by to Robbie and walked back to the beach house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some people told me in reviews that they liked the story so I decided not to keep them waiting. But I still want reviews. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Although I wish I owned Simon. :P xD  
  
A/N: This takes place after Simon's accident. He is leaving for college in about 3 weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Camden send him to Florida with a friend's daughter Blair. While in Florida Simon does something he knows his parents are going to be against and will not consider at all. Lucy and Kevin are still living in the garage apartment. Sarah and Matt and back visiting. Ruthie and Peter are still going out. And Mary and Carlos are looking for a place to live while staying at the Camdens.  
  
CaliGurl03- Thanks for the review! Jesse's Grl- Hey thanks for the review! Ems- Thanks for the review! And the whole "its' kinda 'up to date' thing lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four (The argument)  
  
"Where were you? I almost called your parents! You know if this is how its gonna be for a week then you mine as well go home because I am NOT putting up with this. Are you even listening to me??" Blair yelled at Simon the second he walked into the house.  
"Okay yes I know I went out but I'm NOT a baby Blair! I'm 17 years old! Don't think that just because we are both stuck here together and you're here to make sure I'm okay doesn't mean that you are my babysitter." Angry Simon yelled back.  
"Okay whatever but I never thought that you would do something like that. Next time tell me where you are going."  
"No. I'm not a baby. I'm a teenager about to enter college and if your gonna treat me like a child then I'll go stay somewhere else."  
"Oh yeah? Where? You don't know anyone."  
"As a matter of fact I do. And I'm not telling you anymore then that do you understand that??" Simon said walking away from her and slamming the bed room door.  
"FINE! BE THAT WAY! BY THE WAY, DINNER IS READY!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- ----------------------  
  
Meanwhile.. "Annie are you okay?" Eric asked her walking into the kitchen. "Yeah.I just don't know about sending Simon to the eastern shore. So far away."  
"He's fine. He's probably looking around having fun."  
"I hope so."  
"Mom can I go over Peter's to work on a project?"  
  
"Yeah mom. Come on Peter."  
"Bye Mrs. Camden, Reverend Camden." Peter said following Ruthie out the back door.  
"Hey mom, dad."  
"Matt, Sarah you two all settled upstairs?" Annie asked.  
"Yeah, thank you so much for making room for us." Sarah said with a smile.  
"It's family we always have room for family. Now you two want anything to eat?"  
"No were alright. I'm gonna go see how Lucy and Kevin are holding up with Mary and Carlos." Matt said kissing Sarah and walking out the back door.  
"Mrs. Camden I'll help with dinner. Maybe it will teach me a few things."  
"Sure." Annie said and with that she and Sarah were making dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- --------------  
  
"Mary, hurry up please.Kevin needs the bathroom to get ready for work. I need to get back to school." Lucy said leaning against bathroom door frame.  
"Hold On."  
"Matt!" Lucy said. Walking away from the door. Lucy and Kevin dragged him downstairs. "Will you PLEASE switch with Mary and Carlos? I can't stand her right now. She's hogging the bathroom."  
"Why don't you two just go to the house and use the ones there?"  
"All our stuff is in our bathroom."  
"Tell them to start using the house bathrooms. Oh and Mary's out of the shower."  
"How do YOU know?" Lucy asked  
"She's standing behind you." Matt said walking away.  
"So you invite us here but then you get mad because I was taking a shower?" Mary said angrily to her sister.  
"Kevin you can go ahead and use the bathroom. "Lucy said. She turned to Mary. "Look we didn't think that you would take up so much time in there. We only have one bathroom and four adults that need it. So maybe tonight when were all here together we can work out a schedule."  
"Fine. Were late anyways." Mary said, leaving with Carlos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- -----------------  
  
"Simon! Will you come eat dinner!!?" Blair yelled to him.  
Simon walked out into the kitchen. "Sorry I was making a phone call."  
"To who? Your parents? Look I don't know what you're doing behind my back but it doesn't sound good from my point of view so whatever it is stop now please."  
"I'm telling you the truth Blair. Look me in the eyes. I'm telling you the truth. Who I have been seeing is not a bad person and if you told my parents it will only be a few minutes until they realized who it was, but I'm not telling them and I'm not telling you."  
"Fine. You better eat your dinner is getting cold."  
Simon sat down and looked at Blair. She was eating her dinner and reading a book.  
Blair looked up from her book "What? Why are you staring at me?"  
"No reason." He said looking down at his plate and starting to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some people told me in reviews that they liked the story so I decided not to keep them waiting. But I still want reviews. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Although I wish I owned Simon. :P xD  
  
A/N: This takes place after Simon's accident. He is leaving for college in about 3 weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Camden send him to Florida with a friend's daughter Blair. While in Florida Simon does something he knows his parents are going to be against and will not consider at all. Lucy and Kevin are still living in the garage apartment. Sarah and Matt and back visiting. Ruthie and Peter are still going out. And Mary and Carlos are looking for a place to live while staying at the Camdens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five (The kiss)  
  
"Simon what are you going to be doing tomorrow?"  
"I don't know maybe go walk around or something. See what is so fun about this place."  
"Okay."  
"Yeah, well I'm going to bed so I can get an early start tomorrow." Simon stood up looked at Blair and saw how beautiful she looked sitting on the couch. He slowly made his way over to her, leaned down and kissed her briefly, and walked away.  
Blair sat there in shock for a few minutes before turning the TV off and going to bed.  
  
Simon awoke early the next morning, got his shower and walked into the kitchen only to find Blair sitting at the table.  
"Morning." He said as if nothing happened.  
"Simon we need to talk about what you did last night."  
"No we don't. All I can say is this." He said kissing her again. "And see you later." With that he walked out the door to start his day.  
Blair watched the back door close. She shook her head and finished her orange juice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ------------  
  
"Lucy! I'm leaving for work now!" Kevin said the next morning walking out of the bathroom.  
Lucy came up from the garage.  
"How about lunch?"  
"Um okay.I have some places to go and I'll meet you at the promenade at 12?"  
"Okay. See you then." Kevin said kissing Lucy and leaving. Lucy looked around then left about 10 minutes after Kevin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- -----------  
  
"Morning, Mrs. Camden." Sarah said walking downstairs early the next morning.  
"Morning Sarah.How did you sleep last night?"  
"Good. Thanks.Need any help?"  
"Sure."  
"Mom! I'm leaving for school now!" Ruthie yelled from the front door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- ---------  
  
"Well I did it. I kissed her. I like her a lot. but I don't know if she likes me. I mean I kissed her last night and this morning she said we needed to 'talk' about it. So I kissed her again and left."  
"Simon. You don't kiss a girl then walk away. Look when you go back there tell her you like her. Maybe she feels the same way. Maybe that's what she wanted to talk about. Maybe she wanted to tell you she likes you."  
"Maybe she wanted to lay me out."  
"No I don't think so. Now you better get back there now. Go."  
Simon laughed but left. He went back to the beach house. "Blair? You here?"  
"IN HERE!"  
Simon followed her voice. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. Look we need to talk. Don't run away like you did this morning either."  
"Okay."  
"Last night when you kissed me, I liked it. It felt good. But why did you kiss me? Is it a sign or something?"  
"I like you. That's the reason I came on this trip. I wanted to get to know you better. "  
"Well the only way you can get to know me better is if you actually stay around here with me and talk to me."  
"Well okay then let's try it and let's like go out for dinner or something or order pizza and eat it on the beach."  
"Alright well it's not close so let's just talk."  
"Okay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- --------  
  
"Lucy I'm home." Kevin said walking into their apartment. "Is everything okay?"  
Lucy was pacing the room. "Oh fine just Ruthie got a call from someone today and well."  
"Robbie?"  
"Yeah, Simon has been talking to him."  
"Oh." "Yeah well I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean Robbie.He knows something, he wouldn't tell Ruthie so that's why Ruthie told me but he knows something big and me and Ruthie we gotta find out." "Luc. Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing important."  
"Kevin it is important. I didn't want to do this but I think that me and Ruthie have to take a trip to Florida."  
"Lucy. You can't. She can't go."  
"Yes she can.I'll just take to all her teachers to see if they can give her class work and homework early so we can do it on the trip."  
"Lucy."  
"Kevin."  
"I'll be back. I have to take to Ruthie and mom."  
"Speaking of your mom. What are you going to tell her?"  
"I'm going to tell her that I have some important private business in Florida and Ruthie knows and needs to help me." "That's not going to work but good luck." Kevin said. He lightly kissed Lucy and watched her walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry It took so long to update. I have been so busy with school then Christmas! lol but its updated now. Hope u like the Chapter if u do Review it! Thanks bunches to all the people that reviewed my story! I'm glad u like the story! 


End file.
